A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for developing a ring-tone for a mobile telephone, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for developing a personalized music (preferably blues) ring-tone for a mobile telephone based upon characters and length of a full name of a user of the telephone.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional terminals, such as mobile telephones, have detectable outputs, such as ringing tones, ringing tunes or the like, similar to ordinary telephones, which have mainly resembled the ringing of a clock. When a mobile phone of a specific make and model had one fixed ringing tone, however, problematic situations occurred. In this regard, when two users in the same space have the same type of mobile phone and thus the same kind of ringing tone, it can be confusing as to whose phone is actually ringing. This source of confusion has been ameliorated by making the ringing tone dependent on either the user's own telephone number or the telephone number of a caller. The ringing tones produced on the basis of two almost identical telephone numbers, however, may sound so much alike that it is difficult to distinguish one ringing tone from the other.
Further improvements to providing more distinguishable ringing tones have been made as mobile phones have become more advanced. Currently, mobile phones normally have several pre-stored ringing tones from which the user can select a preferred ringing tone. In addition to ordinary ringing tones, melodies from familiar pieces of music have been implemented as ringing tones from which a user may select.
With the enormous increase in the use of mobile phones, it has turned out that even as many as ten different programmed ringing tones are sometimes not enough to satisfy mobile phone users. This situation has been improved by enabling ringing tones to be programmed by the user via the user interface of the telephone or other communication device. One technique has been presented where a user can input different kinds of parameters, which define a pulsed ringing tone sequence having parameters, such as frequency, pulse length, the number of pulses in a group, period between pulses, the number of pulse groups, etc. Another technique for programming a ringing tone has been presented where it is possible to program a ringing tone as notes by inputting the notes graphically on a stave that is shown on a display.
Another technique for programming a ringing tone utilizes the Internet, where Web sites exist from which users can download ringing tones, such as popular music, to their mobile phones. In this regard, recent developments in Internet protocols have resulted in the creation of the Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”) specification. The WAP specification in turn operates according to the Handheld Device Markup Language (“HDML”) or Wireless Markup Language (“WML”) and allows Internet content to be adapted for use on narrow bandwidth and limited screen size handheld devices, such as mobile phones.
Mobile phone manufacturers are currently beginning to embed high-value added applications, such as WAP compliant micro-browsers in mobile phones allowing the mobile phones to function as a client for services and content from the Internet through a wireless portal. Thus, Web sites are beginning to offer ringing tones that can be delivered.
Numerous innovations for ring tone related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described below, which are in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure, and/or operation, and/or purpose from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a method for developing a personalized music-based ring-tone for a mobile telephone based upon characters and length of a full name of a user of the mobile telephone.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,086 to Yoshino.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,086 issued to Yoshino on Oct. 23, 2001 in class 455 and subclass 567 teaches a portable cellular phone, including the ability to customize a ring signal. The device accepts a spoken voice signal entered via a microphone and converts that signal into a digital audio signal. The device then obtains musical scale information from the digital audio signal by extracting frequency components. The device uses those frequency components to generate an audio output signal based on the extracted musical scale frequency components. This output signal can then be used as the ring signal or for other purposes. Thus, a user can input a desired musical scale using the user's voice to customize the ring signal without relying solely on keypad operations.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,331 to Haase.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,331 issued to Haase on Aug. 9, 2005 in class 84 and subclass 464 R teaches a method for the program-controlled visually perceivable representation of a music composition on the display of an electronic device. For this purpose, the music composition is reproduced on the display by a multitude of pre-determined 2D and/or 3D-color elements that are equal to the number of tones and/or meters of the music composition and which are configured in each case in such a manner that the background of every color element is formed in a basic color that is assigned to the major or minor key of the tone and/or meter corresponding to the color element in a special color circle of fifths of the basic colors of all major and minor keys having twelve colored circular segments 1 to 12, respectively, 13 to 24 per semi-circle to which always one major and the corresponding minor key is assigned. In addition, one of twelve basic colors—which are different from one another—is assigned to every segment of every semi-circle of the color circle of fifths whereby the sequence of the selected twelve different basic colors of the segments 1 to 12 and the segments 13 to 24 is the same and the sequence of the selected twelve basic colors within the twelve segments of every semi-circle can be varied. The tones and/or meters are characterized on the display in a color of the color elements, which is taken in accordance with the position of the tone in each case on the scale of the major or minor key of the musical bar from an assigned color key scale.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,276 to Futamase et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,276 issued to Futamase et al. on Nov. 22, 2005 in class 84 and subclass 622 teaches a sound-control apparatus in a portable terminal for sounding a music tone in association with operation of the portable terminal, which is controlled by a main CPU. In the sound-control apparatus, a memory memorizes music information representing a music tone and configuration information associated to a timbre of the music tone. An information-acquiring section acquires the music information and the configuration information from the memory. A tone-generating section is configured by the acquired configuration information to create a timbre specified by the configuration information. The tone-generating section operates according to the acquired music information to generate the music tone being represented by the music information and having the specified timbre. A dedicated CPU is provided separately from the main CPU for controlling the memory, the information-acquiring section, and the tone-generating section.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0011044 to Chew.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0011044 published to Chew on Jan. 19, 2006 in class 84 and subclass 609 teaches a musical sequence formed on the keypad of a handheld electronic device. The numbered keys on the keypad of the handheld device are mapped directly to corresponding notes in an octave. The sequence of musical notes is entered by depressing at least one numbered key on the keypad and displaying a numerical representation of the sequence on the display screen of the handheld device.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,497 to Deeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,497 issued to Deeds on Mar. 28, 2006 in class 455 and subclass 567 teaches a terminal adapted to communicate via a communications system, including a memory capable of storing a plurality of ringing tones. The plurality of ringing tones includes at least one set of at least two ringing tones associated with at least one event. The terminal also includes a controller capable of choosing a ringing tone from the set(s) of ringing tones based upon a predefined selection criteria, such as based upon a random search criteria or a sequential search criteria. The controller is further capable of generating signals directed to an output reproduction device that is capable of generating the chosen ringing tone in response to the terminal receiving an event associated with the at least one set of ringing tones including the chosen ringing tone.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,573 to Okazaki et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,573 issued to Okazaki et al. on May 23, 2006 in class 379 and subclass 373.02 teaches a communication terminal apparatus, such as a portable telephone, where it is made possible to sound ring tones of good tone quality simply by using arbitrary music or the like. In a communication terminal conducting radio communication with a predetermined station and incorporating a music or speech data reproduction function, ring tones according to selected data included in previously prepared data for ring tones is outputted in response to an incoming call when a first mode has been set. Ring tones according to data of a previously set section included in music or speech data stored in a reproduction function section is outputted in response to an incoming call when a second mode has been set.
(7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0044639 to Farbood et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0044639 published to Farbood et al. on Mar. 1, 2007 in class 84 and subclass 609 teaches a graphical music creation user interface used to create and edit user compositions, which may then be transferred to a server and through a cell phone carrier network to cell phones or other portable devices. The compositions may be used as cell phone ring tones. Various graphical features allow for ease of music creation while providing a possibility for fine-tuning created pieces.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for ring tone related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a method for developing a personalized blues-based ring-tone for a mobile telephone based upon characters and length of a full name of a user of the mobile telephone.